The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of pomegranate tree, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the ‘Smith’ pomegranate tree, and, more particularly, to a pomegranate tree somewhat similar to the ‘Granada’ pomegranate tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,618), but which produces fruit with a higher acid content. The new variety of the present invention was discovered as a volunteer seedling growing approximately fifty (50) feet from a ‘Granada’ pomegranate tree commercial planting. The fruit of the variety of the present invention are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately September 11, or three (3) weeks prior to the ‘Wonderful’ pomegranate tree (unpatented) in the San Joaquin Valley of central California. The fruit is distinguished from the ‘Early Foothill’ pomegranate tree, having a redder skin coloration, more juice, higher content when mature (1.85%), and softer arils which are easily chewable.
The sales appeal of pomegranates is generally dependent on size and exterior coloration of the fruit. The acceptability of the pomegranate is also influenced by the color of the edible arils, as well as the acid content and flavor of these arils. One other factor that makes the pomegranate more appealing is that it ripens at a time when other fruits of that general type are not available in the marketplace.
The flavor of the fruit of the new variety is directly related to the acid content when fully ripe. The State of California marketing regulations requires that pomegranate fruit may not be marketed until the acid content of the arils, established by titration is 1.85 percent or less. The aril content of this variety reaches this level by approximately September 11. The rind color of the new variety is close to that of the ‘Granada’ pomegranate tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,618) and is Afghan (P1.5L6) in color, rather than on the pink side. When the fruit of the new variety is cut in cross section, the majority of the arils are found to be of a moderate red to strong red coloration. The texture of the arils of the mature fruit of the new variety is such that they can easily be chewed and softer than the arils of other pomegranate varieties, such as, for example, the ‘Early Wonderful’ pomegranate tree, the ‘Granada’ pomegranate tree and the ‘Early Foothill’ pomegranate tree.